1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interactive electronic toys and more particularly, to an interactive electronic toy that provides interaction, imitation and learning modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advances in technology, toys of different shapes have been continuously created. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,341 discloses an electromechanical toy, U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,556 discloses a talking toy, U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,797 discloses an interactive toy. These toys commonly provide an interactive function. For example, the electromechanical toy of U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,341 includes a sensor that senses a condition, a movable region shaped like the head of, for example, a cat, and an actuator coupled to the movable region to move the movable region in a direction relative to the sensed condition. The movable region is coupled to a body that houses electromechanical components for sensing conditions and for moving the movable region in response to the detected conditions. However, this interactive motion is monotonous.